The Desert Flower's Dance
by Words sent from the Moon
Summary: WARNING:THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL MOULIN ROUGE! IT IS A SONGFIC! A man,foreign to the desert,falls in love with one of its flowers. But she is not just promised to another man but can never stay loyal to one. And he cannot change her.


So I've been slacking a lot of MP, and I'm sorry but I just can't come up with the next chapter. I know the outcome, I can see the big picture, but I need to fill in the spaces. Hopefully I can get some writing done on my 6-8 hour drive this Thursday -_-

Now. This fic, allow me to explain. I've been wanting to write a songfic so badly lately but I also wanted to use my OC's from my comic with Mellion Moon. By the way, that's my art group not someone's penname. So the song is El Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. Its a mix of Roxanne by The Police and El Tango de Roxanne/Libertango by Sephira. I felt it fit three of the characters pretty well. So here we go! My first songfic ever.

_Will drive you, will drive you, will drive you…_

_MAD_

Hana felt her body relax and she eased herself away from her lover. She laid down in his bed, her body slick with sweat and he crashed right down next to her. His dark red, almost brown, hair fanned out on the pillow and covered his onyx eyes. Hana ran a hand down his chest and admired the contrast of her sun tanned golden skin against his paleness.

The man, Alec, held her close and began to kiss her neck and cheeks. His lips moved as he mouthed sweet nothings to her but he never said them. Hana let him till she couldn't take it anymore and pushed the man off.

"I have to go," she said. Her voice was hoarse but still lovely, her accent making her words slur. The twenty year old woman rose from the bed and walked to pick up her clothes. The desert heat that lingered in the stagnant air made just walking unbearable.

"Right, right," Alec propped himself up on his elbows and watched the woman redress, "Back to my lord, yes?" Hana nodded and couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Here she was, engaged to her lovers ruling lord, but she still managed to have intimate relations with many of his servants or people.

"And even then, I may have other things to do," Hana smiled at Alec as she looped her sheer scarf through her arms and covered her head with it. The light of the setting sun cast a glow on her face and the pattern of the cloth played across her cheeks. The woman was beautiful, thick black curls framed a strongly angled face and eyes the color of a stormy sky sparkled with a mischievous glint.

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light_

_Walk the streets for money, you don't care if it's wrong or right_

_Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night_

"Goodnight Alec," she whispered and walked out his door onto the desert streets. She didn't even try to disguise herself to her people, they all knew about her tendencies and no matter what her sister said, she knew they didn't care.

As Hana walked, she could feel the eyes of men on her. How the watched her curved hips sway in her light skirt that billowed out at her waist, they listened to the jingle of the bells and trinkets she wore around her waist, and she knew they fantasized about her. Hana smirked as she gave a sly side ways glace at them. It always amused her how men worked, and she loved to see it in action.

_His eyes upon your face_

_His hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin_

_It's more than I can stand!_

From his window, Alec watched Hana walk away. She was headed to the palace that lay glittering like a pearl in the center of the oasis central of the desert nation. To the arms of his lord, Roji.

The man pushed his hair back as he felt his blood boil and, on instinct, kicked over his desk. The papers and ink were sent flying, laying in a messy heap. Alec then began to pace, almost on cue. This wasn't the first time that his jealousy had eaten at him.

But it wasn't just jealousy. Sure, the thoughts of all the things that Roji would be able to do with the lovely Hana made him see green. And the fact that he'd be married to her just made it worse. But he also hated that he had become obsessed with her.

_Roxanne. Why does my heart cry?Roxanne._

Alec was logical; he knew that he wasn't in love. The only thing he'd ever love was war, but that was how he viewed Hana. She was another territory for him to win over, to make his. Yes, the war general was in lust with the desert flower as stupid as it was. And the fact that this was a battle he'd, inevitably, loose was enough to set him off.

He crashed onto his bed and groaned. He couldn't keep bullshitting himself though. There were nights where Alec just laid in bed and weighed his options and emotions. Perhaps he did actually love her, but he would always try to kill that little thought.

_Feelings I can't fight_

_You're free to leave me, just don't deceive me_

_And please, believe me when I say_

_I love you_

Alec thought back to when he first met the princess. She wasn't what one first thought of when they heard the word though. She wasn't dainty and polite nor was she tough and denying her family. No, she was much more…eccentric.

Hana was not ashamed to use her skills, and ultimately her body, every chance she got. It had gotten her quite the reputation as a seductress among the five ruling courts. She flirted with men of all walks of life and slept with almost as many. He didn't understand why his lord would want to be with such a woman till he met her.

She was stunning. With a body, sculpted to perfection, those stormy grey eyes, and the voice that rivaled the most beautiful instruments, it was so clear now. Now, she wasn't a philosopher of any kind but she was cunning in her own nature. And Alec had let himself be ensnared by her trap.

Now, here he was, sleeping with the desert's princess every other day or night. Depending on the mood the two were in. But even still, she would never be truly his.

_Y yo te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer_

_Me dejaste…Me dejaste como una paloma_

_El alma se me fue, se me fue el corazón_

_Ya no tengo gana de vivir porque no puedo convencer_

_Que no te vendas, Roxanne_

Hana walked into her fiancé's room where the man sat, waiting for her. Hana gave a mix of a curtsy and a bow, something common in her nation before she sat on the arm of his chair.

"I expected you here earlier, Hana" Roji said as he pulled her scarf down off her head and stroked her cheek. The woman laid back so her head rested in his lap, her leg was up with the toe pointed and flashed a winning smile at him.

"I was held up with," Hana pursed her lips just right as she pondered, "Business, yes. I was held up with some of my personal business,"

_Roxanne, you don't have put on that red light_

Roji frowned as he pushed the woman off of him. Hana gasped as she hit the ground and looked up at the man.

"Business?"

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight_

Hana scrambled back and in the middle of her scramble to grasp the situation, a single thought ran through her head repeatedly. _Alec, help me._

"Y-yes, Roji, business!" She stood but stumbled, "Just a few things, errands and such, in the city," Hana froze as Roji walked to her and took her chin. But his hold was gentle, as was his kiss and for a second, Hana completely forgot about her fear.

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light_

"Please, stop it," Roji pleaded as he placed kisses on his fiancé's cheeks and neck, "I love you Hana. And I don't want any other man to have you," Hana closed her eyes and sighed as she felt his hands roam up her back and stomach.

This continued until she was lying on the bed, Roji above her. He began to shower her with kisses once more and even though she felt pleasure, it felt wrong. As if it was the wrong person, and she knew who her body and soul craved.

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress_

Hana's moans echoed through the large room. Her body arched and tensed at the pleasure, ready to release when she felt Roji's lips at her ear, whispering to her.

"You will be my wife, Hana. And you will never see Alec again," Hana's eyes widened and she cried out as she hit her point of ecstasy but her scream was less of pleasure and more of sorrow.

_Feelings I can't fight_

_Roxanne!_

_

* * *

_First I want to apologize if I killed the song. I thought I did it some justice though, so hopefully it wasn't bad.

Uhm, I think I want to explain a few things here though. Hana is next in line to rule the desert nation, simply called the West in the story. None of the rulers in our story fits the stereotypical "princess" or "prince" title however, so I'm always hesitant to call her that. As it was mentioned, Hana is very uhm..."free" with herself and does whatever she wants as long as she's having fun.

Alec is a general from the East, where Roji rules. Not much is known about him because he's sort of a rogue character and later becomes the main antagonist. Roji isn't too developed, nor is he a big part of the story but I wanted to use him in the fic since he fit the role of Alec's rival. It may seem like he's a little bit of a possesive creep and in the story he's just...Well he's sort of horrible. But I think deep down inside he really loves Hana, he's just selfish. Alec, however, isn't sure until years later.

So, I think I'll continue to write little oneshots with characters from the story but I won't keep posting them here. This was a one time thing. Anything else will be posted on my fictionpress which is under the same penname. That depends on people's opinions as well though. Nothing is up yet however.

Reviews are always loved and welcomed!


End file.
